


Quarantine

by middleagedqueens



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleagedqueens/pseuds/middleagedqueens
Summary: What happens when Mary Wardwell's house burns down leaving her with no one to turn to except the Spellmans?Not only during that time the entire world if forced in a period of isolation, and she's isolating with no other than The Zelda Spellman.Will this usual pair lead to a great friendship and maybe even more or a strong hatred for each other?Read to find out.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm bored   
> enjoy

‘Hilda I can’t stay here’ the ginger witch whispered loudly down the phone

‘Zelda you haven’t got a choice everyone has to self-isolate; you’re going to have to keep each other company until it ends’

‘Hilda, I swear to Satan himself, I’m not staying here with a woman I barely know’ Zelda gritted her teeth

‘Miss Wardwell’s lovely Zelda, who knows you might make a friend’ Hilda giggled cheerily as Zelda rolled her eyes inhaling the cigarette sharply.

‘we’ll all be back together soon, enjoy the peace and quiet Zeld’s’

‘hm that is true’ Zelda shrugged thinking of the long baths she could take, something she was unable to do with Sabrina and Ambrose at home.

‘anyway, Zelda I have to go Dr Cee is making dinner tonight’ she giggled naughtily 

‘fabulous’ her eyes rolled once more as she hung up angrily.

Zelda wandered into the living area spotting a small brunette perched in an armchair 

‘836 in just one day that’s horrific’ Mary exclaimed catching eyes with the ginger beauty for a slight second

‘It is; indeed, I hope the numbers lower in the next few days’ Zelda sat across from the small woman 

‘they said it’s going to be at least a month before the numbers reduce dramatically’ Mary twiddled her thumbs awkwardly knowing Zelda’s unknown dislike for her

‘look I know I’m not your favourite person for some reason, I’m unsure to why but I’d much rather be at home myself which I can’t because it’s not there-’ she sniffled sobbing quietly 

‘hey’ Zelda moved across to the woman her blue eyes glimmered as she looked up

‘I don’t dislike you, I just- I- don’t really know you and it’s just a little awkward that’s all. Especially because no one is here anymore and it’s just us’ Zelda rubbed her back comfortingly 

‘I understand that’ she sniffled ‘but I’m so grateful you opened up your home to me this past week- after the fire and everything my head’s just been all over the place-’

‘you don’t even have to explain yourself Mary, what happened must have been awful- I can’t even begin to imagine but your welcome here as long as you want’ Zelda smiled 

‘let me make dinner? As a thank you for everything you’ve done for me, it’s the least I can do’ she smiled

‘if you insist, since Hilda isn’t here you might have to become her temp as I’m a dreadful cook’ she chuckled as Mary laughed 

‘here’ Zelda handed her a tissue watching the women as she removed her glasses to dab her eyes. How had Zelda not noticed how striking this woman was before, quiet but attractive in a usual way.

‘I miss Sabrina and Ambrose already’ Zelda sighed, Mary handing her the tissue she used causing both women to laugh 

‘young love at its finest, they’ll both be fine, I’m sure they’re missing you too’ Mary nodded

‘what do you say I start cooking and you enjoy a nice bath, I’m fed up of lounging. I never thought that sentence would ever come out of my mouth’ the small woman widened her eyes as Zelda giggled

‘no, you’re right, I’ll pick out my best outfit, it’s a date’ Zelda winked before walking upstairs

Mary’s mouth hung open at the thought of going on a date with Zelda, she quickly shook her head before heading off to the kitchen.

-

She had cooked her favourite recipe Italian chicken, wiping her flour covered hands onto the blue apron covered in sparkles, a small chuckle leaving her breath. She carefully hung it back onto the rack before making her way upstairs to get changed.

Her breath stopped momentarily as a pale shadow wrapped in nothing, but a small lilac towel walked in front of her turning into a rear room. Her ginger waves we clipped delicately up a few curls stuck to her, warm…damp…neck.

Mary felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks, seeing Zelda that bare resulted in her being stood still unable to erase the image from her mind, which she wasn’t mad about.

As soon as she could feel her legs Mary ran into her room, shutting the door heavily her back hitting the hard wood instantly.

Mary Wardwell wasn’t a sexual person. She hadn’t made it to 47 unscathed of course not, however her inability to develop a sexual relationship with someone in the first 20 years of her life, resulted in her avoiding the matter at all cost. Feeling like something one would experience early on in their life made her feel utterly outcasted it hadn’t happened to her.  
Did she have to opportunity? Of course, what woman hasn’t, but the want was never there. Something about seeing Zelda so exposed sparked something inside of her, something she couldn’t understand, why now?

Pull yourself together. she mentally cursed shaking her head before entering the on suite.  
-

Zelda curled her hair softly, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She never expected out of all people she’d be self-isolating with one of Sabrina’s mortal teachers. When the news was out that people had to stay at home, she was quickly ditched by everyone, not to any fault of theirs, they were happy. She just wasn’t used to being the one left alone. Sabrina was staying at Nicks; Hilda was staying with Dr Cerberus and Ambrose was staying with Luke.

She didn’t mind her own company she just felt odd being completely alone with a stranger, after her short-term marriage to Faustus she wasn’t the same women she once was, she was incredibly broken even though she didn’t want to admit it.

Zelda slipped into an emerald green blouse that tied around her neck loosely and exposed the mould of her breast completely, she paired it with a long black pencil skirt and her usual go to heels. 

Was she overdressed? Maybe but when wasn’t Zelda Spellman overdressed?

She needed to feel a slight bit of normality even if things were far from normal.

-

The red headed woman descended down the staircase as she was hit with the hellish smell of a homecooked meal, Zelda made her way into the kitchen where she saw the brunette woman peering inside the oven, Zelda’s eyes wandered to the curves she had never laid her eyes on before 

‘Zelda?’ the small woman smiled as Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts 

Zelda’s lips parted at the woman who looked entirely unholy, Mary’s hair waved across her shoulders just curling underneath her shoulders. The woman whose glasses were nowhere to be seen smiled brightly once more at the ginger before her 

‘are you okay?’ she questioned as Zelda nodded still drawn to the natural beauty Mary possessed never seeing her outside of her ‘workwear’ 

‘you look beautiful Mary’ Zelda looked her up and down once more before taking a seat 

‘as do you- I uh you always do’ she chuckled a slight blush appearing on Zelda’s cheeks 

‘I hope you like chicken’ Mary laughed pulling the stuffed chicken out of the oven

‘oh i- I’m vegetarian’ Zelda spoke quietly 

‘shit’ Zelda’s eyes widened at the swearing of the educated woman

‘I knew I should have asked’ she held her head in her hands

‘Mary’ Zelda walked next to her trying not to smile 

‘yes?’ Mary sighed avoiding eye contact with the woman before her 

‘I’m just fucking with you, who doesn’t like chicken?’ she laughed as Mary’s mouth hung open 

‘you nearly gave me a heart attack’ she held her chest before whacking Zelda lightly with the towel she held in her hand 

‘you did not just hit me’ she stared at Mary her eyes wide 

‘you deserved it-’ Mary was cut off by Zelda hitting her back with a towel she quickly grabbed 

‘you’re going to regret that Spellman’ she looked at the attractive ginger who didn’t think twice before running 

‘ahh Mary no, please’ she laughed the small brunette ran behind her chasing her around the full downstairs of the Spellman mansion, they had entered the kitchen again Zelda still in front of Mary.

Zelda came to a holt noticing Mary was nowhere to be seen, she retraced her footprints before turning her back to the supply cupboard. A lime green towel snaked around her waist pulling her into it, as she felt her back hit the wall harshly

Zelda’s hair had loosely fell framing her face softly, she breathed heavy as the woman before her was inches away from her 

‘you should know better than trying to fight fire with fire, Zelda’ the bright blue eyes stared intensely at her, darker than before 

Zelda felt the woman tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, both their chests rising against each other, before being pulled out of their intense encounter by a loud beeping coming from outside the kitchen 

‘that’s the potatoes’ Mary whispered as Zelda nodded slowly

Mary eventually removed her arm from around the slim ginger before exiting the small room leaving a breathless Zelda, a small smile graced her lips before she shook her head abruptly

No, what was she doing?


End file.
